7 long days
by S. Ivanov
Summary: A game of 'spin the bottle' sparked Kai's curiosity and led to an experiment, but what happens when it becomes emotional..? TalaKai, Shonen Ai.
1. The Kiss

**Alright, this is my first shot at a Beyblade Fanfic.**

**Summary: A game of 'spin the bottle' sparked Kai's curiosity and led to an experiment, but what happens when it becomes emotional..? TalaKai, Shonen Ai**.

**Rated for: ... nothing imparticular, probably the shonen ai-ness.**

**Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 1 - THE KISS**

I could hear voices and music coming from downstairs. It was Bryan's birthday and apparently Tala figured it would be a good idea to hold the party at my house… mansion. The reason being that my Grandfather was away on a business trip somewhere in the United Kingdom and Tala managed to chase the housekeeper out for the night.

Within half an hour things started getting wild and I realized that he invited practically the whole of Russia. There were people throwing things, couples making out on the sofas, people cursing other people and picking fights with them, not to mention the fact that I can't count the number of bottles opened in the past half hour. Might I add that I don't know three-quarter of the people in my house at the moment and I had no idea we had that much alcohol.

Me? I decided to stay out of it and wait upstairs for a while, hoping things will cool down.

It sounded pretty calm for the past ten minutes… I wonder why..? I crept down the stairs and stood at the door leading to the Living Room, hearing giggling coming from the other side of it. Mustering up enough courage to go into a room supposedly full of giggly teenage girls, I swung the door open, only to find everyone grinning at me… everyone except Tala…

"No way!" my red-head childhood friend shrieked. Alright, now I'm scared… wait, is that..? Please tell me it's just a coincidence that there's an empty bottle on the floor with it's top pointing at me…

"Kaaai…"

I didn't think so…

"No!" there was no way I would sink low enough to play a game like 'Spin the Bottle'!

"You heard the guy. Let's move on." Tala seemed very on edge.

"Oh, c'mon! It'll make for a good scene!" Bryan, on the other hand, seemed to be pushing whatever Tala was worried about in his face. Hold on…

I gasped, finally realizing what was going on here, "Wha…" no way! "I AM NOT GOING TO KISS HIM!!!"

That annoying giggling started again while Tala's face turned almost as red as his hair.

Before things could get any more awkward, I decided to walk in to the kitchen and heard the people in the Living Room talking about the next person's turn. They must be playing an extreme version of that game, as far as I know, they never made two people of the same gender kiss each other, not that I play that game a lot…

But... Tala was blushing… maybe he wanted to try it… what would it feel like? Would it be just like kissing a girl? Maybe I should try it sometime… ah! What am I thinking?! I hit my head with my hand as if trying to hit my thoughts back in to place. What the hell is wrong with me? I shouldn't even be thinking about kissing another guy, let alone Tala! I leaned on the table and put my head on my hands and dozed off for a bit… hey, having a thousand people in your house can be tiring.

----------------------------

I woke up with Spencer calling my name and Tala's hand on my shoulder.

"What's the matter? Drank too much? Y'know, drinking until you pass out is bad." This coming from a guy who's just thrown away a bottle. His twentieth I would guess by the way he's leaning on me, probably to keep his balance. Nice but useless advice, Tala.

"No, I'm just tired." Things were quiet, the guests must have left. What time is it anyway? I looked at the window and saw a faint blue light glowing outside. Was it four? Five? "What time is it?"

"Uh…" Tala looked at his watch.

…

…

I shook my head and Spencer answered instead, "Four twenty-two."

"Why're you still here?" please don't tell me there's an after-party…

"C'mon, lighten up, Hiwatari." Why did I expect a comment like that? I sighed. Talking to a drunk Tala is just asking for a pointless conversation.

"The party ended twenty minutes ago." The sane one explained, "I was looking for you, Bryan's sick and Tala… well…" we both looked at the tipsy red-head playing fondly with a bottle cap like how a kitten plays with a roll of cotton. Shit. Now I'm likening him to a cat. It just reminded me how much I wanted him earlier… wait, WHAT?!

"We'll leave. You should go to bed, you look tired."

Yeah, I must be tired. I nodded and stood up as Spencer left the room, probably to find Bryan, while that bottle top seemed to be hypnotizing my kitten…

I walked over to him and grabbed the top, hearing him whimper slightly as a reaction. In the state he's in at the moment, I'm sure he won't mind if I try it… hell, I doubt he'll even remember when he sobers up…

I put my hands on his shoulders, taking a deep breath as he stared at me like a lost puppy… great, first a cat, now a puppy…

Sliding my finger across his lips, I slowly leaned in and nipped on his lower lip. His hands sprung up and pushed against my chest as if trying to push me away, instead I decided to finally do it and pressed my lips against his, curling an arm around his neck to make sure he doesn't pull back. A part of me wanted me to slap myself, while the other part wanted this moment to go on forever...

Even though he was now pushing on my chest more aggressively, it felt like he was kissing back. My heart pounded. Not so much because of the kiss, but the fact that I'm gonna have to break it and face whatever Tala has to say to me. I parted his lips and slid my tongue in to his mouth, he resisted a bit but eventually gave in and I used that as an oppertunity to explore him. He tasted terrible, like very strong alcohol, but I didn't break it… I couldn't… I started something I was afraid to stop… or maybe I just didn't **want **to stop… honestly, it felt good…

I heard footsteps coming from behind the door and moved away from Tala quickly. A moment later, Spencer emerges with a half-asleep, sick Bryan clinging to his shoulder. He looked at me then at my red-head sidekick who was looking shocked and wide-eyed.

"Tala, let's go." I guess at parties like this, Spencer speaks more than usual, being the down-to-earth one. Obediently, Tala follows the other two out, not taking his eyes of me until they were out the door.

I breathed out. I'm off the hook, and hopefully he'll forget after a few cups of coffee…

**Hope you liked it! Please review!**


	2. The Morning After

**A/N: O.M.G... has it really been 3 years? I apologize profusely. Sowi sowi *bows head* I don't have any excuses aside from just a lack of interest. But inspiration has hit again and I am determined to finish this story. This chapter is kinda short, but I promise it'll get better, I have big plans for it.**

**Rejiita, gliitch, GabZ, Miako6, Zhena HiK, Pink-Angel-1992 and ChaosFTW: You guys rule. Thank you so much.**

**Anyway, enjoy (the 3 year overdue) chapter 2!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 – The Morning After**

You don't really think I could sleep after that, do you?

Well, I couldn't, not with my moment of pure idiocy playing out in my head over and over and over again. Apparently it hadn't occurred to me the night before what would happen if Tala _did_ remember…

'I could tell him I was drunk, he wouldn't know better. Or I could pretend that nothing happened. Or better yet, I could tell him he was dreaming. Yeah… that ought to freak him out.'

The annoying high-pitched ring of the phone downstairs interrupted my thoughts. I waited for the housekeeper to answer.

…

That's right, Tala got rid of him the previous night and he obviously hadn't come back yet.

I got up and ran downstairs to answer the phone, which just stopped as I reached it. Suddenly I heard my cell phone ringing back in my room. Isn't that just lovely?

I stomped back up the stairs into my room and grabbed my week old cell phone (every few weeks or so, Voltaire would buy me a new one. I think he's still trying to buy me out. That bastard…)

"What?" I, uh, _said_ into the receiver.

"Wooow, Kai, is that how you always answer the phone?"

What the hell? Tyson? "Tyson?" I had to make sure…

He laughed. The response was delayed slightly but I guess that was to be expected considering the call was from Japan to Russia.

"Oh, by the way," Tyson continued, "in case you're wondering, it's all Ray's fault; he gave me your number." I raised an eyebrow even though it was visible to no one. How did Ray get my number? Still, that wasn't important.

"What do you want, Tyson?"

"Gee, you sound like more of a stuck up jerk than usual today." He pointed out.

Well _excuse_ me, but have _you_ ever had someone else use your house to shelter a thousand crazy teenagers? Have _you_ ever kissed your supposedly drunk friend who might not have been wasted enough not to realize that you were kissing him and who could be cursing you / thinking weird thoughts about you / washing his mouth out a hundred times? Have _you_ ever gotten about a minute of sleep and had to run up and down a flight of stairs because some _idiot_ isn't patient enough? Well? "Hn."

Tyson sighed on the other end of the line, "Anyway. Mister D is organizing an event to bring the G-Revolutions and their former teammates together." Tyson finally explained sensibly, "That means, Kai, that you and the Blitzkrieg boys are coming to Japan on Saturday."

Saturday? "I'm not going, Tyson."

"Too late, dude, your ticket's already paid for. So is accommodation, thanks to Mister Dickenson."

Wonderful.

Yes, that was sarcasm.

"Well that's it. I'll see you in a week! Don't forget to bring Dranzer… and your team." And just like that, he's gone.

I pulled the phone from my ear and pressed the little red call ending button even though Tyson had already ended it from his side and me doing so just resulted in a box popping up on my screen prompting me to switch the phone of or change profiles. It's just habit I guess.

Tyson had said Saturday, that meant that I had seven days to prepare. That also meant that I couldn't avoid Tala for as long as I had intended to. Yes, I did contemplate giving Mister Dickenson back the ticket or money, but then I had to weight my options:

'I could do the Japan thing and risk humiliation in front of a guy I've known my whole life, or I could decline and hear Tyson's annoying voice at three a.m.'

Damn.

It's times like those that I really hate Tyson. I mean, putting up with those people in Japan and going through all the trouble of traveling is bad enough, now add the awkwardness with Tala on top of it all… sounds disastrous if you ask me.

* * *

After a (refreshing?) shower, I strolled into the downstairs living room, seeing the place in complete chaos from the night before. If Voltaire were to see that, he'd probably hurt someone. Hell, he'd probably kill someone.

And in both cases that 'someone' was very likely to be me.

As if on cue, I heard a car pull in to the driveway and quickly made my way to the kitchen, planning to escape through the back door. No, I'm not a coward; I just didn't feel like putting up with the old man's crap so early in the morning.

Besides, there's no shame in running away from something I didn't do, right? Tala should have been there to face the wrath of my psycho grandfather. Without me there, of course.

I heard a crashed followed by a very pissed off voice screaming "Kaiiiiii!" Don't you love the way he tends to stress the 'I' in my name? No? Neither do I.

That was all the prompting I needed to flee from the semi-destroyed building I called my house. Voltaire would find someone to put it back together and hopefully he wouldn't be there when I got back.

I walked aimlessly for a while, trying to figure out what I was going to do for the rest of the day, eventually deciding that I should probably tell the guys about going to Japan.

I sighed. Time to face the music, I guess.

* * *

**As always, I _LOVE_ feedback. I hope it isn't a disappointment, considering the wait *bows head again*.**


	3. The Club Can't Even Handle Me

**A/N: I actually meant to put this chapter up sooner, but I had to edit and re-edit until I was happy with it. It's longer than the last chapter and we actually get somewhere in this one ^^  
**

**Important fact: the words 'Мoй дpyr'(pronounced something like Moy Droog) is Russian for 'My Friend' (or so I gathered). Not very important, but it's good to know.**

**Enjoy ^.^**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: The Club Can't Even Handle Me**

**Day 1: Sunday**

Tala Ivanov. Oh how I wish I didn't know him at that very moment.

Where was I? Oh yeah; out of my house with no money, no phone, a headache and a sickening feeling that kept rising up in my chest. That was probably due to nerves, or maybe the fact that I had kissed a _guy_ had finally dawned on me, I'm not sure.

Walking slowly, I made my way to Bryan's house. Why Bryan, you ask? Because I hadn't ever approached Tala or Spencer and asked them where they lived, they probably thought I was strange enough already. They knew my house, A.K.A Voltaire's mansion because, I mean, it's _Voltaire's mansion_ and I only knew where Bryan lived because of a certain past experience involving a pointless game of 'I Never' and a couple thousand shots of Russian Vodka, but lets not go there.

I rapped on the door lightly, pausing when I realized that Bryan must have been as sick as… well, as sick as a person who had just spent the previous night/morning getting completely stoned. Laughing lightly at the mental image, I knocked on the door with more enthusiasm.

The very straightforward "Go away!" By a pissed Bryan Kuznetsov was unsatisfactory to say the least.

I balled my fists and pounded harder on the door, receiving another, equally louder "Go _away_!"

"I need to know where our captain is." Wait, no I didn't, I needed to tell Bryan about Tyson's stupid party, reunion – whatever it was – idea.

The door opened a crack and Bryan poked his head out, looking more angry than he sounded, "Hiwatari…" he growled, "do I have to say it again? Go-"

"'Away', I know." I finished for him, annoying him further, "Thought I should let you know that you're going to Japan in a week, so make sure you're ready."

"Why?"

My eyes widened. 'Why?' I didn't expect that, even though, thinking about it, it's probably the first thing that would come to any normal person's mind. Heh, I just called Bryan normal…

Why was I panicking about telling him? Because if I did, I would also have to tell him why we can't just turn down the trip and somehow I got the feeling that "My sanity is on the line, Tyson's voice might drive me to become a serial killer" wouldn't really motivate him. In fact, he'd probably condone it.

Making something up would be my next option, except I'm not good at that. I'm not the lying type. Sure, I've attacked, backstabbed, stolen and drove many insane, but lying? Nope.

"The BBA is organizing a reunion-type thing and getting everyone who participated in the last world championships back together again."

He looked slightly confused, but in a Bryan-like way. Please don't ask the obvious. Please?

"I doubt any of us would wanna go." He replied.

"I know. Mister Dickenson already arranged our flight and hotel stuff."

"Why don't we just turn it dow-"

Suddenly a melody that sounded a lot like 'Don't Fear The Reaper' by Blue-Oyster Cult arose from Bryan's direction. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, glanced at it, then at me, then back at it.

"Lucky timing, Hiwatari." He said to me then put the phone to his ear, "Tala. What's up?"

I felt myself start to panic. I had told Bryan that I was looking for Tala, so he's probably…

"Yeah, it's good… ok…" I heard him say, "who?… oh, he seems ok, well, as _ok_ as he gets… actually he's here, he was looking for you just now…"

I tensed. Did Tala ask about me specifically? Why?

Oh.

Ok well, that just confirmed it, I would have to avoid him for the rest of my life.

Bryan was still talking but, thanks to my minor nervous breakdown, I didn't hear what he had said. I took a deep breath and continued evesdropp- uh, listening.

"tonight?… you mean last night taught you nothing?…" I couldn't help but snicker at that, earning a a confused look/glare from my teammate, "I suppose… right, later." He ended the call and looked at me, "Tala's inviting us all out tonight."

Oh shit, "To do what?"

"Not sure. He said to meet him at 9:30 outside the Night Flight venue in town."

How long did I have to avoid him for? My whole life. How long has it been? About five hours.

Perfect.

* * *

I must admit, it had been a while since we had 'painted the town', as they say, together and it _was_ pretty good to just kick back for once.

After my trip to the Kuznetsov house, I had just walked around Moscow, letting all the (bad) memories flood back. It had been roughly six years since I had escaped from Russia's own Biovolt cult, I mean abbey, and roughly two years since the whole Black Dranzer saga of my life and, slowly but surely, it ceased to affect me. What ever happened to Black Dranzer? After I had taken it from Voltaire, seeming like I was going to use it then switched out that wannabe for the real thing, the Bladebreakers got a hold of it. Needless to say, I'm quite confident that it won't come back. Not if I know those weirdos the way I think I do.

I waited until eight o'clock before I went home – yes, I had done nothing interesting for eleven hours, tragic – and to my delight, Voltaire was nowhere to be seen. The house-keeper was back though, watching me like a hawk. Voltaire had probably given him instructions concerning me. Pfft. Whatever.

So after that very eventless day, I was perched outside the place Tala had suggested, all by my lonesome, decked out – I say decked out just to add to the mood, cause honestly I couldn't care less – in dark jeans and a long sleeved white tiger-printed shirt, courtesy of Ray Kon…

The first to arrive was – naturally – Tala, dressed from head to toe in black; black pull-over, black pants, black army boots and a black winter hat that just left the tips of his loose red hair sticking out.

"Where are the others?" he asked.

I shrugged.

He nodded.

I looked down.

… Silence…

"Kai."

I jumped a little. Oh my God, he called me Kai.

"Yeah, where are you?" he continued.

What?

I looked up, only to see the red-head with his phone pressed to his ear, probably talking to one of the other two who were supposed to be there with us.

He was talking _about_ me, he didn't actually address me by my name. Cause that's not the Ivanov way of doing things.

"Ivanov…" I started when it was clear he was no longer on the phone, "last night…"

"What?"

"You were completely wasted." I sai- wait, I didn't say that. I turned my head slightly, spotting the tall, blonde, generally quiet member of the Blitzkrieg Boys. Spencer.

Tala's face seemed to go a little red before he scoffed and cleared his throat, "Oh… but at least, you know, I didn't get myself killed. Or anyone else for that matter."

I laughed, "Not yet anyway."

They both blinked at me. Maybe I should have explained?

… Nah.

"Where's Bryan?' I asked, hoping to save whatever I had left of my cool, calm and collected exterior.

Tala tilted his head, then brushed off me my odd behavior, "Uh… he said he just left home." He explained, "He'll be here in a few minutes."

Right.

So we waited for ten minutes.

And then we waited for another ten minutes.

Bryan then came rolling in, a whole ten minutes after, grinning evilly. Uh-oh. What has he done?

"What have you done?" my trusty blue-eyed sidekick voiced my thoughts.

"You" he pointed dramatically at Tala, "are going to love me."

I frowned. Bryan was clearly out to steal my spot. In my mind anyway.

"Why?" said lover asked.

"Because," he continued, "I _happened_ to bump into two, only two, girls who just _happen_ to be beyblading fans and who just _happen_ to turn into complete idiots when talking about you and your little counterpart here." He jerked his thumb in my direction.

Tala glanced at me then looked back at his friend and grinned, obviously understanding what Bryan was on about. Now, Tala wasn't exactly the most girl-crazy guy out there, but naturally he wouldn't pass up the chance to 'spend some time' with a cute, highly willing one. I wouldn't either, but after everything that happened over the past two days, it didn't seem like the best idea.

However, a girl might be good for Tala. If he did remember my… slip up, she could distract him for me.

Brilliant.

"I'll pass." I stated.

Bryan's previously lit up face dropped to one of annoyance, "I thought so."

Excuse me?

"Where?" the red-head asked, completely dismissing mine and Bryan's mini-conversation.

"In time, my friend." He replied, "You invited us out, what were your plans?"

"Oh. Uh, I don't know. I just needed to get out of the house and I figured our bundle of joy could use some time away from his crazy grandfather." He nodded his head toward me.

What's with all the metaphors? Why can't people just say _Kai_? I mean, it's three letters. But hey, Tala organized an outing for me. Well, for both of us, but he was worried about me. As for the bundle of joy thing, that's just his unwitting sarcasm.

"Let's hit it then." Bryan declared, finally making a move to get out of the way of potential club-goers.

* * *

I'll fast forward past all the boring, slightly violent and highly inappropriate details regarding our trip around Moscow's night life and take you straight back to Night Flight nightclub, yep, we did eventually decide that we wanted to go there.

"That is sooo cool!" Oh yeah, you remember those girls Bryan told us about? Apparently Tala had just realized that when Bryan said they turned into idiots, evidently he meant brain-dead whores. Not to be rude or anything…

"I love the way you guys are so nonchalant toward each other." One girl gushed.

"Yeah." The other chirped, "To hide your deep friendship with one another, you act like you don't care.

Haha. That's funny.

Tala raised an eyebrow but kept his face emotionless, "Well, I don't think we hide our feelings." He stated, " I mean, we've been friends since we were kids and in Kai's case, he knew I hated him not so long ago."

Gee thanks. It was true though, when Boris had brainwashed me using Black Dranzer's power and I joined up with the Demolition Boys, Tala despised me as if I had taken something from him. Like his position as favorite. Cough. Things started to change during the last world championship tournament and judging from the way he smiled at me at Tyson and Brooklyn's battle to decide BEGA's fate, he had put all bad feelings aside. He _was_ still Tala though and, as was the driving force behind our team, being all nice and sweet didn't come naturally to him.

"Aww but now you guys are close, right?"

Tala and I stared. Well, we wouldn't say 'close' really…

"I guess." The other accused replied, standing up.

"Where are you going?" Bryan asked, receiving a 'don't ask' look from his friend. He seemed to accept it and just let the boy pass. I, however, was smarter than that. I knew Tala's motives; he wanted to ditch the annoying squealing fangirls and leave us to fend for ourselves. How sweet.

Ten minutes later and I couldn't take anymore myself, so I went to get something to drink. Preferably something spiked, as it seemed like it was going to be a looong night. I made my way through the sea of people to the semicircle bar in the centre of the room.

And then I just lost my will to consume anything at all.

Tala had quite obviously lost any interest he had in the two girls who were currently chatting up Bryan and Spencer, and was making eyes at a small bright-eyed brunette.

He spotted me and pulled me by the collar of my shirt to him and his newfound girlfriend.

"This is Kai." He introduced, "He's Voltaire's grandson."

"I know." The girl replied calmly.

"He also owns a seventy room mansion. _Very_ high class and _very_ secluded." He said, smirking in such an out of character way.

I rolled my eyes and the girl smiled, "That sounds interesting."

Tala smiled back and I suddenly felt sick again. Tala _smiling_? I think I had seen him smile twice in the last three years; once when he had shaken Tyson's hand after their match and another when he had just gotten out of hospital a few months ago.

Now he was using that smile on a complete stranger.

He handed me a half empty glass, "Get rid of this for me, Мoй дpyr."

You have got to be kidding. Last I checked, I was a millionaire child/world class beyblader, not a waiter for an obnoxious eighteen year old. And what was with the 'my friend' shtick? Just to keep up appearances? Tala seriously acts like he owns us. I should have just poured whatever was in that glass over his head, slapped him and stormed off, but I didn't.

No. I opted for a _different_ hissy fit.

I smashed the glass on the floor and grabbed his chin, pulling him closer toward me, "You arrogant bastard."

His eyes widened slightly.

Abruptly putting an end to my bitchiness, I let go, hoping to the God us perfect soldiers were forbidden to believe in that my mood swing hadn't triggered flashbacks in Tala's mind regarding the party and our moment.

I suddenly felt very hot and I was pretty sure that my face was multiple shades of red, but being the calm and rational person that I was- uh, am, I just turned and walked away gracefully as if nothing had happened, hoping that I could just go back to Bryan, Spencer and the girls without mentioning this event to anyone.

But alas, I was obviously not that lucky as Tala seemed to decide that my behaviour was way past odd and now bordered on typical or even Max-like and chased after me.

He grabbed my wrist, making me spin around to face him and instantly threw me into defence mode. He leaned really close, probably so that I could hear him over all the noise, "What's up?"

"N-nothing." I heard myself stutter. I was stuttering, that in itself could not be good.

He came even closer, "Are you sure?"

Suddenly everything went quiet, even the blasting club music was drowned out. All I could hear was my own erratic heartbeat. Yeah, sure, I was slightly freaked out that I had gone deaf somehow but then the rationality of it being due to the fact that all of my blood decided to seek refuge in my head relaxed me a bit.

Tala was still talking and finished off with what may have been my last name, judging from the movement of his mouth because I could not hear a thing.

On another note, the pounding of my heart that was causing my hearing to be cut off seemed to have intensified just by the mere movement of his lips. Mesmerizing.

"I gotta go." I announced. Strangely, I could still hear my own voice quite loudly.

Without waiting around for an attempted reply, I made my way through the first door I came across; the bathrooms.

* * *

Slowly but surely, staring at my own flustered reflection, my hearing came right again. I was glad that I had been saved from being hearing impaired for life, but I was also dreading facing my team again, y'know, after my dramatic fit and equally dramatic exit.

"Stop staring, the mirror might suck you in." Tala just _could not_ leave me alone, could he? I guess he felt responsible because he set off this whole thing by handing me a glass which I seemed to hate with a passion because I broke it intentionally and very nearly threatened the boy. I mean, _what the hell_?

Come to think of it, I saw a movie once where a guy got stuck in a mirror, "I know you don't believe in that stuff." I glanced at him before returning my gaze to the fascinating image in front of me; myself looking rather dishevelled.

Tala walked in a little more so that I could see him through the mirror, the look on his face giving me the impression that he was not going to let this go until he got to the bottom of it.

With a deep breath, I spun around on my heels to face him, "Do you remember last night?"

He frowned.

"Yeah."

Again with the heart pounding and too much blood pumping, thankfully I had kept my sense of hearing this time.

He remembered.

I knew he would. He wasn't that badly trashed when I kissed him, so of course he would.

Wait a second.

"And this morning?" At like four o'clock?" I asked.

"I remember spin the bottle, but I think that was around twelve or so." He recalled, "I remember Bryan telling me to stock up on you grandfather's Blue Label while we still could. Yeah, that's about it."

He and Bryan drank Voltaire's whiskey? No wonder he was so pissed.

More to the point though… "You don't remember leaving my house with Spencer?"

"Leaving? No." he said then smiled sheepishly, "Why? Spencer said I was smashed, did I do something funny?"

Dot dot dot…

* * *

**I know it may seem like there's no more story, but just keep in mind that secrets don't tend to stay hidden (cue dramatic music), so there is much more to come.**

**By the way, where did Ian go to? I only remembered him after I wrote this chapter. Lol. I'll try and snake him in somewhere.**

**Review pwease :)  
**


End file.
